El siete
by Eraldo.Komm
Summary: En esta historia nos sumergimos en la infancia de L, donde, a la edad de 10 años, se encontrará por primera vez con alguien que dejará huella en el futuro. Un anhelo de integrarse y ser uno más marcarán este pequeño relato.


**El siete**

Pasaban diez minutos de la hora del recreo, y, al mismo tiempo, faltaban veinte para las once de la mañana. El niño de la camiseta roja con el dorsal del nº 7 no quiso pasarle la pelota a la chica de cabello oscuro y coletas, la cual ansiaba tocar el esférico. Nada transcurría fuera de lo normal en la casi majestuosa Wammy's House, el lugar donde los pequeños mejor dotados mentalmente cursaban una carrera para convertirse en el sucesor del mejor detective del mundo, L.

El chico del nº 7 marcó un gol. No había duda de que todos los niños disfrutaban del pequeño descanso en aquel caluroso día de verano. Todos menos el observador, el que se dedicaba a mirar a los demás infantes desde la más alta ventana del edificio que constituía la Wammy's. Nadie sabía del cierto cómo se llamaba aquel niño, ni siquiera se distinguía demasiado bien si era un chico o una chica. Simplemente se notaba que no era demasiado mayor, probablemente no superaría los diez años. A veces, algunos testigos afirmaban verlo por los pasillos con aires descuidados, aunque nunca ninguno se atrevía a acercarse. No eran pocas las historias que corrían sobre aquel infante. Los murmullos eran comunes:

-¡En un niño fantasma que perdió el alma!

-No, no... es que está enfermo, yo oí al director Roger decir que no puede estar con nosotros porque podría contagiarnos una enfermedad terminal...

-Dicen que vivió aquí hace siglos y ha venido en búsqueda de su juguete perdido.

-Pues a mi me han dicho que si le miras directamente a la cara no puedes volver a hablar jamás.

-Menudas tonterías... no será más que un niño marginado.

-Eso no puede ser, L siempre se encarga de integrar a todos los niños de la mejor manera, si estuviese simplemente marginado lo veríamos en el comedor.

-Quizás... ¿pero entonces?

-¡Es el demonio!

-¡AAAAH! ¡EL DEMONIO!

Fuese lo que fuese, tenían claro que aquel niño fantasmal no suponía un rival en la carrera para ser el sucesor del alabado detective L. Y, en cierto modo, en esa idea no les faltaba razón, ya que aquel pequeño de cabellos oscuros y alborotados, ojeras de más y ropa sencilla, no era otro que el propio L. También conocido en la intimidad como .

Uno de esos días, Watari, el fundador de la Wammy's y tutor del mesias de ésta, le cuestionó al detective el porqué no bajaba a jugar con los demás. Ser L no le quitaba el hecho de ser otro niño más de diez años, quizás era más suspicaz, más inteligente, más brillante, o incluso más extravagante, pero no dejaba de ser un crío más. El pequeño, sentado de forma peculiar de cara al ordenador que tenía en el suelo, giró levemente la cabeza para responder a su intelocutor, al tiempo que apretó el agarre de sus rodillas.

-Ellos no me entienden aún Watari. Juegan a cosas estúpidas sin ni siquiera seguir las reglas. Se hablan a gritos y se dan golpes sin razón aparente. Son demasiado inmaduros.

Sin más delatación, L devolvió la vista al monitor. Su rostro se mostraba casi inexpresivo, de no ser por un ápice de arrogancia que se leía en sus grandes ojos oscuros. A la vista de cualquiera, incluso de Watari, aquella arrogancia era real. No era de extrañar. Ese pequeño de apenas una década movía toda aquella organización de futuros genios que era la Wammy's, -también llamada orfanato por sus dirigentes- además de ser reconocido mundialmente por haber resuelto casos que ni el mísmisimo FBI junto a la CIA han podido plantearse. Pero este no era el caso. Aquella chispa de arrogancia, por lo menos en aquel momento, no era más que miedo. L tenía conocimiento de que era distinto a los demás, que tenía otra mentalidad, que hablaba de otra forma y que se expresaba con distintos gestos. Sabía que no sería aceptado fácilmente. Lo sabía. Por ello, decidió aíslarse por voluntad propia, renegando así de lo que en parte deseaba, haciéndo que eso fuese más doloroso que el propio rechazo por parte de los infantes.

Así, pasaban los días, uno tras otro, sin esperar a nada ni a nadie, sin dilatarse ni un segundo de más, sin ningún tipo de compasión. A veces L tenía más casos, a veces menos. A veces era más interesante la vista desde la ventana, a veces menos. A vece veces B. Y los días seguían su curso.

Una mañana del mismo verano, los rayos de sol se escondieron después de un día de fuerte tempestad. El patio estaba lleno de charcos de agua, los cuales trataban de esquivar los niños por todos los medios. Esa mañana, a las diez y media pasadas, L se asomó a la ventana. No tenía ningún caso relevante, y de serlo, no le despertaba interés alguno. Dejó caer el mentón en los brazos cruzados que reposaban en el respaldo de la ventana, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, marcados por unas ya imponentes ojeras, las cuales resaltaban en su tez blanca. Los niños volvían a jugar a fútbol, parecía que no variaban demasiado. L sujetaba un documento relativamente importante que tenía que darle a Roger, el director de la Wammy's. El papel, terminó cayendo accidentalmente hacía el patio. "Accidentalmente", o eso quiso L razonarse a si mismo. Con este pretexto, el pequeño detective bajó al patio, en búsqueda del mencionado documento, el cual por suerte no había caido en ningún charco. Cuando su índice y pulgar estaban a escasos centímetros del folio, su mirada se desvió hacía los demás niños. Esta vez estaban más cerca de lo normal, lo cual le impresionó en parte. Casi se sentía uno más de ellos, estaban prácticamente a su altura, a pocos metros. La concentración de L se vio quebrada ante la presencia de uno de los jugadores frente a él, uno con una sudadera azul marino.

-¿Eres nuevo? bueno... ¿Quieres jugar? Nos falta uno...

Sin poder procesar la pregunta del todo, L asintió levemente. Aceptó sin darse cuenta. Dejó el valuoso papel a la merced de dios y siguió al de azul marino. El aspecto desgarbado y el paso inseguro y nervioso del pequeño novato, se convirtió en una clara diana para los más mayores del equipo. Una sonrisa no demasiado amable por parte de éstos dejaba ver que se iban a divertir.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Miró al suelo. No podía decir su nombre real. Decidió entonces, ponerse el nombre de algún futbolista que fuese importante en algún momento de la historia. Eso le ayudaría a integrarse en el equipo, quizás incluso marcaría algún gol. Recordando parte de sus raices italianas, pensó en uno de los jugadores que marcaron huella a finales del siglo XIX, Eraldo Monzeglio. Lo que no tuvo en cuenta, es que ninguno de los presentes, a parte de él, sabría de su existencia.

-Me llamo Eraldo.

-Pues ponte de defensa. -Le contestó uno de los más mayores con aire de líder-.

Obedeció, aunque no le causó especial gracia el tono autoritario del chico con el 7 en la espalda. Por lo que había observado, siempre vestía con aquel número y tenía aires de ser mejor que nadie. Recordó entonces su ficha técnica de la Wammy's. No se le daba mal el deporte, pero tampoco era un lince, al igual que tampoco era un genio nato en ninguna materia. Cuando la pelota empezó a rodar, la atención de L fue automáticamente hacía ella. Al ver que no se la pasaban, ésta disminuyó. Se fijo en que al igual que él, había una serie de sujetos que raramente rozaban el esférico. Nunca había podido percatarse de ello desde la ventana. Eso no le agrado en absoluto, así que dejando la inseguridad a un lado, se lanzó en búsqueda del balón. L no era para nada malo en los deportes, a pesar de lo que muchos pudiesen pensar, más bien al contrario. No le costó robarle la pelota al siete, cosa que a éste no le entusiasmó demasiado.

"Así que el novato quiere tocar la pelota... muy bien". Después de tal idea, el del número miró de forma complice a otro e hicieron que L perdiese el balón rápidamente con un par de patadas mal dadas. L intentó ignorar el hecho. En una jugada polémica donde la atención recaía en la portería, el siete aprovechó para empujar disimuladamente al detective y hacerlo caer en uno de los charcos. Lo miró con malicia, satisfecho de su acción. Ni siquiera le pidió disculpas, aunque el afectado sí que le pidió una explicación.

-Me has tirado. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?, ¿Te ha molestado que antes te quitase la pelota?

-Nadie te ha tirado, te has caido solo. La pelota te la he dejado yo, no me la has quitado. Es que me daba miedo que empezases a llorar, tienes cara de ser bastante débil Eraldo... -el siete se apartó, al ver que L se le acercaba con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión un tanto extraña-.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido. Me has tirado aprovechando que la atención estaba en la portería, y ha sido justo porque te ha molestado que alguien sea mejor que tú. Es evidente que te crees un profesional, mandas constantemente cuando nadie te ha nombrado capitán y llevas esa camiseta para ser recordado. Deberías saber que los demás no vienen a mirarte a ti, vienen a jugar, también quieren tocar la pelota.

-Así que el novato quiere tocar la pelota... -repitió esta vez en voz alta-.

-Sí, ¿tienes algún problema con ello?

Antes de que L se diese cuenta, su contrincante le lanzó el balón a la cara. Un balón de cuero y un golpe bien dado podría romperle la nariz a cualquier persona, aunque por suerte, este balón era notablemente más blando, y el golpe no fue demasiado duro. Aun así, L notó como varias gotas rojas le bajaban de la nariz. Se las tocó. Sangre. El siete sonrió, y en contra de lo lógico, sus compañeros de equipo le siguieron el juego, a pesar de no compartir su criterio. L se quedó solo, aunque en ese momento no pareció importarle. Se acercó de nuevo al bándalo y subió levemente el mentón para tenerlo a su altura. No era más que un par de años mayor, pero se notaba físicamente. En su rostro se reflejaba una expresión totalmente indescifrable, aunque al encontrarse frente a frente con el siete, la fina mascara cayó, dejándo ver una mueca similar al odio. Tras ello, L no tardó ni dos segundos en tirarse encima del más alto y comenzar a golpearlo. Ante semejante espéctaculo, el niño de la sudadera azul marino avisó a un profesor, el cual separó a ambos infantes, los llevo a enfermería, y al despacho del director, Roger.

Del despacho, ante la sorpresa de los presentes, no salió Roger, sino Watari. Al parecer, Roger había tenido que ir a reclamar cierto importante documento del mantenimiento de la Wammy's al despacho de L. El detective, por su parte, bajó la cabeza muy encorvado ante la presencia de Watari. El del siete simplemente intentaba dejar de llorar. El panorama era sorprendente. L, por su parte, tenía marcas de haber sangrado en la nariz, además de la ropa sucia, aunque por lo demás parecía estar bien. Se le veía avergonzado por la situación, pero no estaba excesivamente afectado. El de su lado, a parte de estar también sucio, tenía varios morados en la cara, uno en la rodilla, y rascadas en los codos. Su llanto no cesaba, se sentía enormemente humillado y le dolían las heridas. Watari miró extrañado a "Eraldo", él era el último niño que esperaba encontrarse en el despacho del director. Después de una formal charla, ambos niños se dieron la mano pidiendose disculpas y tuvieron permiso para marchar. L puso rumbo a su despacho, aunque recordando que Roger lo buscaba para recoger el documento que debía estar volando por el patio, decidió irse a una de las salas de estudio del pasillo de abajo.

Pasada media hora, Watari llevó una bandeja llena de pastas rellenas a L, el cual seguía en la sala de estudio. El detective lo miró sorprendido, aunque recibió los dulces gustosamente.

-Ah... Watari siento lo de antes.

-Deberías cambiarte, ¿no crees?

-Sí... más tarde -se miró sus ropas manchadas y se llevó el pulgar a los labios-.

El que parecía su mayordomo asintió. Sin añadir palabra marchó, dejando a L deleitarse con uno de los dulces rellenos de diferentes cremas. No transcurrieron más de diez minutos antes de que L recibiese una segunda visita, la del niño del siete. El detective se apartó ipso facto.

-No, espera... no te asustes. Es que he visto antes como venías hacía aquí. Venía a pedirte perdón.

-Ah... pues perdonado. Adiós.

-N-no seas así... es que me has sorprendido mucho antes. No sabía que había alguien así en la Wammy's. Contigo por medio creo que seré el segundo sucesor de L... -dijo con tono algo bromista-.

-No creo que L elija a sus sucesores por su fuerza bruta.

-¿Quién sabe?

-Lo sé.

-Y ¿Por qué?

-Porque lo sé.

-Eso no es una razón válida.

-¿Por qué sabes tú que estás en este aula y no en tu dormitorio?

-¿Qué... ? Pues porque es lo que veo... es que eso es obvio -la expresión de desconcierto de acentuó-.

-Pues queda respondida tu pregunta. -Tras ello mordió un segundo dulce relleno de mermelada-.

-Ya veo... ¿Siempre eres así?

-Así... ¿cómo?

-Así de raro.

-Sí, puede. -Se terminó el dulce y lamió una pizca de mermelada de su dedo-.

-Aham... me tengo que ir. Por cierto yo soy Rue Ryuzaki, ¿te acordarás?

-Me acordaré.

-Adiós -todavía desconcertado se dirigió hacía la puerta-.

-Espera, toma esto para el camino, este va relleno de mermelada de fresas -le extendió uno de los dulces rellenos, el cual recibió extrañado-.

-¿Te gusta la mermelada de fresas?

-Me gustan las fresas.

-Gracias, bien... adiós.

Sin más dilatación, Rue Ryuzaki salió de la habitación. Seguía sin tenerle demasiada estima a ese novato, razón por la cual decidió ir a conocer más sobre él. Aunque a parte de que era un niño extremadamente raro y que le gustaba la mermelada de fresas, poco más pudo saber. Mordió el dulce y se prometió que algún día lo ganaría al fútbol, y es que probablemente, todavía se encontrarían muchas veces más en el gran orfanato llamado Wammy's House.


End file.
